ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Production of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush
Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush is the 2010/2011 two-part series finale of the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' film series. Both ''Part 1'' and ''Part 2'' were directed by Gary Ross and based onto the seventh and final novel with a same title by Rita Christensen. Derek Todd and Drake Jones serves and producers, while Brian Clark serves as a writer of both parts. Originally scheduled to be released as a single theatrical film, but the film is divided into two parts due to financial and creative reasons. Principal photography for both parts began on January 16, 2009 was completed on June 25, 2010, with reshooting around November 2010. Part 1, the seventh installment, was released in 2D and IMAX formats on November 12, 2010, while Part 2, the eighth and final installment, was released in 2D, 3D, and IMAX formats on July 8, 2011, eight months apart of each films' releases.1 Both films are both rated PG-13 making it the first time in the series to received that rating as all of the previous films were rated PG. Development Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush film adaptation was green lighted in July 2008. Both Paramount Pictures, Rita Christensen and producer Brian Clark has made a decision to split the final book into two separated films. Since the announcement of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_(film) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows] being made into two parts, a two-part film adaptation of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush is ready to be set for it's theatrical release for the last time. Just than, it was originally reported for the previous film to be split into two movies, despite the book's lengthwise storyline, scheduling Part 1 for November 14, 2008 release and Part 2 for July 10, 2009 release, but the plan wasn't in success, because of the book "not as long as the others" back in 2007.1 The film instead was made as one film, and was released on July 8, 2009. The Final Rush was shot back-to-back for confirming to filming to be made only in direct order according to Paramount Pictures.1 Derek Todd talks to Rita Christensen about the book, and she told him that the book she has written seems to be long, and Todd is possibly is going to remove several of scenes for the movie that came from the book. Although, it was being treated as one film, but was made into two.1 Producer Brian Clark helped out searching for to make this movie completely different from the book, but can do it soon as possible. Gary Ross, who direct ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power'' and ''Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland'', was chosen as director of the final film. Ross describes Part 1 of the film: "treasure hunting movie, because there are so many traveling scenes where we have to go to. We've been to like seven different or more places we have been there ever since, and I feel like this one is much like a bad ass road trip superhero movie." He also describes Part 2 of the film: "an action packed-superhero film. It features everything that makes this movie bad ass. The final battle is what it's going to make this movie so bad ass."1 Film producer Drake Jones began writting scripts onto the movie within in the last two parts approaching. In October 2008, it revealed that he has completed the scripts for Part 1. And than by December 2008, he has finished the scripts for Part 2. Filming Pre-production has began on January 8, 2009.1 Filming begins on January 16, 20091 for a project 230 days.1 It was shot in Cincinnati, Ohio, for the Fantasy World includes Jane Hoop Elementary Base and Catwoman's Base.1 It scheduled to be complete in June.1 The Kingstons' Home was filmed on that day.1 It will also be shot in Cincinnati Museum Center, Winton Woods Park and King's Island.1 Fountain Square will be filmed, since filming a burning Fountain Square from the previous film.1 Scenes of Part 1 will end with Danny, Rebecca and Alec nearly get kidnapped by Catwoman, while torturing Rebecca, if Danny will give her the Crystal Power, while Part 2 continues of them being kidnapped to the end of the film.1 They will also filming a search scene of pieces of Magic Ball at the Cincinnati Museum Center.1 Filming begins with Danny, Rebcecca and Alec escaping from Catwoman's Base to continue on searching the powerful objects without The Magic Ball.1 Fountain Square will be filmed, since filming a burning Fountain Square from the previous film.1 As of April 2, 2010, Larry Hutchinson suffered a major head injury during the film of an explosion at the Cincinnati Square, and has been sent to the hospital.1 Filming an explosion scene was a serious stunt for Hutchinson.1 Also on May 14, 2010, Amy Tammie also suffered, but a minor head injury, sending to the hospital.1 However, she is later released on the same day, just as after she has no threating injuries.1 Even though it is set to took at least 230 days, it took 480 days to complete. Filming for both parts wrapped up on June 25, 2010.1 Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin filmed their last scene as they officially wrapped up having them completing the movie franchise for 10 years.1 The film is shot for a year and a half from January, 2009 to June, 2010.1 Special Effects Brian Clark states the serious special effects were used grateful for both parts of The Final Rush. Visual effects department Greg Wilkerson creates a special effect of feet long eagle for the scene where Danny and his friends get attacked by a Giant Eagle in Morphin the Power in Part 1 of The Final Rush. Wilkerson states that he uses CGI to make it look like it moves. The fake Giant Eagle is made from stratch. He and his workers worked for two hours to create a 8 feet long Eagle. Wilkerson also made scenes of Giant Monsters from Evan's World and Turbo of Catland. Director James Calvin says he's not making a monster movie, so he tries to make a different way to talk and move like a monster. He also says that monsters in Turbo of Catland were big and fat, skinny and muscular while the one's in Turbo of Catland were also big but Muscular. Also, the sea monsters under Evan's posion underwater. He did the same thing to the movie like he did since the previous film. CG graphics for both Giant monsters and sea monsters were used. They painted the Monsters eyes red where the sea monsters has green eyes like they painted since the previous film. He also made CG graphics to Blaze, Marth and their child as well since the previous film. The film will be having not one but two different dragons in both parts. Wilkerson has done CG works for making a dragon that it painted red for scene where Miley Cyrus' character gets attacked, and also another dragon where Danny battles was the same thing he have done since The Magic Ball. That dragon is painted pink where Catwoman granted a wish from the Magic Ball. Reaction Critical responses Review aggregate results Box office All-time ranks References # ^ TFR: Part 1 PG-13 # ^ The Final Rush: Part 1 will not be in 3D. Retrieved October 12, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush - To Be Made Into Two Movies. Wiki News. Retrieved July 1, 2009. #^ a b "Deathly Hallows Casting Updates: Teen Dumbledore Cast, Chris Rankin Returns and More". The Leaky Cauldron. 2009-05-30. Retrieved on 2009-05-31. #^ Morris, Clint (18 January 2008). "Spall talks his Harry Potter future". MovieHole. #^ "Harry Potter Film Star Talks To Sky News". Sky News. 6 October 2007. Retrieved on 6 October 2007. #^ Wiki News/Amy Tammie suffers a minor 'Head Injury'. Wiki News. Retrieved May 15, 2010. #^ Wiki News/Amy Tammie Released From the Hospital. Wiki News. Retrieved May 15, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/'Jane Hoop Elementary' franchise is over. Wiki News. Retrieved June 25, 2010. # ^ a b Filming for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush has BEGAN!. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 January 2010. # ^ a b Final Jane Hoop Elementary Movie in 3D?. Wiki News. Retrieved 11 March 2010. # ^ TFR: Part 1 PG-13 #^ a b c Warner Bros. (23 March 2007). Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Emma Watson to Reprise Roles in the Final Two Installments of Warner Bros. Pictures' Harry Potter Film Franchise. Press release. Retrieved on 23 March 2007. #^ Dan Wilson began recording 'Final Rush: Part I' Soundtrack. Wiki News. Retrieved July 6, 2010. #^ a b c Helen O'Hara (April 2009). "Hallowed Ground". Empire: p. 100-104. #^ Olly Richards (14 January 2008). "About Those Harry Potter Rumours". Empire. Retrieved on 14 February 2008. #^ "Harry Potter continues his magic at Leavesden". Panalux. January 2009. p. 1. Retrieved on 14 February 2009. #^ "Deathly Hallows to Be Shot Using "Loads of Hand-Held Cameras," Tom Felton Talks Sectumsempra in Half-Blood Prince". The Leaky Cauldron. 2009-03-31. Retrieved on 2009-03-31. # ^ "Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1" Review by Carter Dicky. Retrieved November 4, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved November 8, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elemenetary: The Final Rush: Part 1 reviews at Meatcritic.com. Retrieved November 8, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Guardian. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Williams, Steve: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Washington, Dustin: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Los Angeles Time. Retrieved November 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved November 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Guardian. Retreived November 11, 2010. # ^ "Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1" Review by Carter Dicky. Retrieved July 1, 2011. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved November 8, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elemenetary: The Final Rush: Part 1 reviews at Meatcritic.com. Retrieved November 8, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Guardian. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Williams, Steve: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Washington, Dustin: Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved November 10, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Los Angeles Time. Retrieved November 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved November 11, 2010. # ^ Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Review. The Guardian. Retreived November 11, 2010. #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 (2010)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 17 December 2010. #^ a b Frankel, Daniel (17 November 2010). "Get Ready for the Biggest 'Potter' Opening Yet". The Wrap. Retrieved 21 November 2010. #^ a b "All Time Box Office Adjusted for Ticket Price Inflation". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2011-12-10. #^ a b "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 (2011)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved 2011-12-10. Category:Jane Hoop Elementary films Category:Film production Category:Epic films Category:2010 films